Amydien 3's Pippin
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my friend. Sadly, I did not do a good job and had to rush it or it would have been much longer. Here's to you, Shalom378! It's more cutsey than anything.


_**By: Maetharanel**_

_**Dedicated to: Shalom378**_

_**Amydien**_

_**But I love it so much! Please please please please please please please please please! Keep going! Just change my name to that Elf one (hidden queen) and continue!**_

_**(DISCLAIMER: The Author wishes to make it clear that this is not how she sees Shalom in real life. Thank You.**_

Amydien hurried down the steps to meet the Hobbits she heard so much about. They'd come all the way from the Shire to deliver the One Ring into friendly hands. They'd saved the world! Hobbits! Her waist length ash blonde hair flew in the wind behind her like a flag, leaving a trail of her peppermint perfume in her wake.

"Hi!" Amydien cried as she came upon three of them chatting excitedly. They all looked her way, surprised at the sight of another Hobbit. They blinked repeatedly. She smiled nervously wondering why they weren't saying anything. "I'm Amydien."

"And I am Samwise Gamgee and my good friends, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. But we just call them Merry and Pippin." Sam introduced the first to recover his manners.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Amydien said, she could barely believe she was talking to them, she'd heard so much about them from Bilbo.

"The pleasure is all mine." Amydien blushed as Peregrin bowed. She saw identical red markings on his cheeks.

"So, can you tell me about your adventure… by any chance?" she asked cautiously, Bilbo had warned her that they might refuse.

"Um, well, yes, I suppose it could be called an adventure." Sam said, rubbing his neck as he thought it over.

"I'll tell it!" Merry said excitedly.

"No, I'll tell it!" Pippin argued. Amydien's eyes widened in horror as they started wrestling each other.

"I'll go get help!" Amydien cried, ready to raise the alarm.

"No, no. Don't worry milady, this is quite normal. Don't be alarmed." Sam said reassuringly. "I'll tell you the story myself since they're busy."

A half hour later Sam finished the tale, Pippin and Merry were enraptured listeners even though they'd been there themselves. "And here we are in Rivendell." He finished.

"How did you get to Rivendell?" Merry asked the pretty Hobbit.

"Well, when Bilbo went through Bree, he let me come with him to see the Elves." Amydien said with a small smile as she remembered.

"Do you like it in Rivendell then?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, very much." Amydien answered. "I like the flower gardens best. We didn't have many gardens in Bree, and they were all the same flowers but here there are hundreds."

"Amydien!" a fair elf with red hair came walking up to her. "You are wanted in the library. Bilbo is having some trouble."

"Oh, of course. Well, uh, goodbye Pippin." Amydien stuttered.

"Goodbye, Amydien." Pippin flushed. Amydien turned and ran away as fast as she could before she could embarrass herself.

"What are we- invisible?" Merry asked Sam.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Pippin asked his cousin timidly.

"Don't you trust me, Pip?" Merry asked. "There is no way to win a ladies heart like sculpting them."

"Out of bananas?" Pippin asked dubiously, holding it up.

"Well, yes of course!" Merry said with a wide smile as he surveyed their hard work. "It worked for me with Belle, didn't it?" Pippin remembered Belle quite clearly. Prettiest hobbit in all the Shire, and the pickiest. She sent away all her suitors until Merry came up to her with the sculpture of her. But Pippin had never understood it, since he didn't find bananas particularly pleasing, even when sculpted.

"Yes, I suppose so…" Pippin said. "But-"

"No, no! Don't argue. Let's go." Merry said, pushing him out the doorway and straight toward the returning Hobbit.

"Oh, uh, Amydien, hi." Pippin turned tomato red. "Here, uh, this is for you." Amydien stared at the banana statue in shock. Poor Pippin was horrified when she started turning pink, and choking.

"I…am…allergic." Amydien managed to say. Pippin ran away with the banana head as fast as he could, sprinting with the wind in an attempt to keep the wind from doubling back with the smell.

He was so embarrassed he could smack Merry to Kingdom come. Poor Amydien though! He hoped she was going to be ok. After he disposed of the heinous bananas, he came rushing back to find an Elf waiting for him with a smile of amusement.

"Amydien is resting and should be back to normal tomorrow morning." The elf said. Pippin thanked the elf and walked to the garden. He saw Merry and was ready to walk away but he stopped as Merry came rushing up to him.

"I'm so sorry Pippin, I feel like a fool." Merry said earnestly. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Sure Merry." Pippin answered with a sigh, he was too sweet a hobbit to stay angry long. "What are those?" Pippin noticed the flowers Merry held behind his back.

"Oh. I picked these for you to give to Amydien." Merry said, showing him the blue forget-me-nots. They were very pretty, all clustered together in a wooden vase carved by the elves.

"I don't think-" Pippin started but Merry quickly interrupted him.

"Please Pippin, I really am sorry." Merry said honestly with sad doe eyes. Pippin sighed and looked at the flowers.

"They are very pretty." Pippin nodded to the flowers. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Merry beamed. "She's in the room with the purple door." Pippin slowly made his way through Elrond's halls till he came to the violet-colored door. He tensely knocked and a moment later he heard her voice.

"Come in." he came in and was sad to see her lying there, but she seemed well enough, if you didn't count the obvious tiredness that was in her eyes. "Oh, Pippin." He wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or not, she just seemed weary.

"Hi, Amydien." Pippin said cautiously, slowly walking over to the side of her bed, flowers hidden behind his back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah Pippin, I'm fine." Amydien whispered.

"I'm sorry Amydien." Pippin said heartbrokenly.

"Ah, Pippin, it doesn't bother me. See? Not a scratch." Amydien joked.

"Here, these are for you." Pippin said, holding the vase out to her. She looked at them and smiled. She'd never seen these flowers before, they must be from…

"Pippin! Are these… forget-me-nots?" she asked. Pippin nodded and she took them. "Wow! You know I was just on my way to look for them when you gave me the sculpture." She took a deep smell of them and coughed. Pippin sat up in his chair, alert for a problem. "Dust." She waved her hand at him and he relaxed. She touched the petals and smiled at him again.

"Amydien?" Pippin said, standing up in alarm.

"What's the matter, Pippin?" she asked, subconsciously itching her fingers. She was startled by the expression on his face and upset the vase sending flowers and water raining all over her. "Ay!" she cried in shock as the liquid went pouring down her face and arms, along with the flowers.

"Amydien, you're turning red!" Pippin cried. "I'll go get an elf!" and after seeing there was nothing to be done rushed off for a healing elf.

"You'd best stay out for a while, young Pippin." Arwen said gently. She was the first person he'd seen and begged her help, recognizing her from the night on Weathertop when she saved Frodo. Pippin nodded and took a few steps back. He sighed in defeat when she kept watching him and walked away, down the halls.

Pippin wanted to kick himself. He'd hurt her twice now. And it was all Merry's fault. But at the same time he didn't blame his cousin at all. He was just angry at himself for looking like such a buffoon.

"Pippin." Amydien knocked on the wall.

"Oh, Amydien you're all right!" Pippin said in relief.

"Yes, I'm fine." Amydien smiled. "Turns out I'm allergic to forget-me-nots too."

"I'm sorry, Amydien." Pippin said, scuffing his shoe against the dirt.

"It's alright." Amydien smiled at him. "I'm flattered actually. No one has ever went through so much trouble for me."

"Can I have another chance?" Pippin asked.

"Don't you leave in the morning?" Amydien asked.

"Yeah. But would you go with me to see the Anduin?" Pippin asked. "We could have a- picnic."

"That sounds lovely!" Amydien smiled. "I have not done that since I was in Bree!"

"Great. I'll come find you in an… hour." Pippin backed away, blushing greatly.

"Ok." Amydien smiled hopefully.

Epilogue:

Pippin came back after the War of the Ring when Sauron had been defeated, an honorary knight. He came back to Rivendell to find Amydien waiting for him, just as she had promised. Amydien realized that the war had changed him, but she still loved him.

Everyone was happy to receive wedding invitations a month later. They had four children, in order being Jwnoic, Merara, Faramir and Nydaylia. Who all went on to marry; most notably Faramir marrying Samwise Gamgee's daughter, Goldilocks. Their child was named Melia (Lady of the Stars), after Arwen Undomiel.

Pippin died a few days after Amydien's death, and they were buried, as everyone was quite sure he didn't want to be incarcerated after what had happened to Faramir, son of Denethor. They had sixteen grandchildren, each as loving and brave as their parents and grandparents, and the hobbit hole forever smelled of peppermint.

3


End file.
